A Different Kind Of School
by KnowYourSecrets12
Summary: Turner Within doesn't remember much of her past. But when she is enrolled in a new highschool she sees faces that she feel she should know. Will she ever remember her past?   Turner Within and Kimiko are my characters


A Different Kind of School

School. I absolutely hated school, with all the stuck up rich kids looking down on others. It made me sick. I would sit there and scoff and not give them the time of day. Sure they said I was pretty, and all the cliques wanted me in their group, but I just wasn't that kind of girl. I was a nerd. I got good grades, dressed like a boy, played video games, and heck, my laptop was my best friend some times. I was perfectly content with my life.

I was….I honestly _was_. Kimiko, my older sister and guardian, said that I used to do strange things. Violent things, I use to scream, run-off at the mouth, attempt to kill myself, beat people to a bloody pulp, and much more. Of course I didn't remember any of it. Kimi says she had to take desperate measures. I haven't the slightest clue what those were. The last thing I remember was waking up in a new place and few days later Kimi telling me that I was starting school.

"Turner! You need to hurry up!" Kimi called. I reluctantly grabbed my bag and black hoodie and walked down the hall to the front door where Kimi was waiting. She smiled at me,opened the door and headed down the block. We usually just walked everywhere. I thought it was healthier for the earth and us. I happily supported the Green Part and gave to charities. I guess people considered me a good samaritan. I didn't feel that way. Something kept forcing me to think different. I didn't exacly know what, but i felt that way about a lot of things.

Before i knew it, I was waving good-bye to Kimiko and was walking into my new highschool. I went o the office as Kimi had told me to do and about 10 minutes later I was all set and ready to go to my first class. I walked in to my Math class everyone turned their heads to loook at me. I hated being stared at. It made me feel uncomfortable. "Ah there you are," my teacher said with a smile. "Class this is our new student. Would you come up here and introduce yourself?" she asked. I walked up to the front of the room and smiled. "Hi, my name is Turner Within and I like video games,music, and all that good stuff." I wiped my smile off my face and walked to an empty seat. I heard whispers and a few snickers, but i paid them no mind.

"Thank-you, Miss Within-" "Please, just call me Turner," I said interrupting her. "Oh, well thank-you Turner. I'm sure we'll enjoy having you in our class." I didn't comment. She start the lesson almost immeadiately. I sat and listen too her. Some kids glanced at me and wondered why I wasn't taking notes. I wasn't a real note taker. Big deal. The door suddenly opened. "Sorry I'm late!" A boy with short dark hair had just walked in and held a late pass in his hand. The teacher took the late pass. "See me after class, Tobi," she said. Tobi? Why did i feel like that name was so familiar?

I kept trying to think of where I had seen him or heard hhis name. Nothing came to mind. I though about how strange this was. I kept thinking about the strange feeling of how I knew him until the bell rang signaling the end of class. Kids collected there things and walked out of the room. I too grabbed my things and wlaked out of the room. I walked slowly to my next class. I was so caught up in my thoughts that i tripped over a 'WET FLOOR' sign. My stuff scattered around the floor. Some kids would be burning with embarassment, but not me. I laughed at my clumsiness, along with other people who had witnessed my fall. "Need some help?" a voice asked picking up one of my books and handing it to me. "Thanks'" i said looking up to see Tobi.

I noticed his eyes were red. Like mine. I hadn't met anyone else with red eyes. Atleast I didn't think i had. "Hey, your in my Math class. Turner, right?" "Yeah, and your Tobi." I said. I stood up having collected all my belongings. "So where're you headed next?" he asked. "Erm, History." I said. "Me to." he said with a smile. We walked to class together and i couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him and that we were supposed to be friends.


End file.
